We Meet Again
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Nebula didn't want to remember 3 years ago that Scourge her ex-boyfriend that cheated on her with another girl. He soon kidnaps Sonic and Amy and its up to Nebula and her love interest Shadow to go and save their friends.
1. Ch1 Enemies

**Chapter 1: Enemies**

Two female hedgehogs were walking together inside a mall. A pink hedgehog was Amy Rose and the other hedgehog that was blue-violet was Nebula.

Nebula spots a store "_Hot Topic_"; she really loved Goth things and stuff. She decided to go in but Amy grabbed her hand.

"Nebula, I don't know if I can go in there. It gives me the creeps" Amy said. Nebula sighs.

"You don't have to go in"

"I'll wait outside for you" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy. I won't take too long" Nebula smiled.

"Okay" Amy said.

Five minutes later; Amy was waiting for Nebula to finish shopping in a Hot Topic store. She suddenly saw a male green hedgehog with leather jacket and two scars on his chest. She knew who it was. Then, Nebula came out of the store with a shopping bag in her hand. She saw Amy trembling in fear; Nebula was concerned as to wonder why, but then she saw the male green hedgehog that was walking up to Amy. She knew who it was, so she quickly ran into Amy and stopped the green hedgehog from coming to close to Amy.

"Nebula. Long time no see" the green hedgehog smiled with sharp razor teeth. Nebula growled angrily.

"Long time not to see your pathetic face again, Scourge" Nebula snarled.

"Now that is not very polite to say that to your boyfriend" Scourge smirked.

"You're not my boyfriend anymore. After what you did back then. You were a player" Nebula hissed.

"Babe, that was in the past" Scourge said. This made Nebula very pissed that her eyes glowed in purple aura. She gritted her fangs.

"Don't ever call me 'babe' you bastard"

"Now now, calm down"

"Shut up. Why are you here?" Nebula asked.

"Oh nothing"

"Liar. I saw you walking up to Amy. What were you doing?" Nebula snarled at him.

"Nothing, just saying how cute she is"

"Don't you dare flirt with her." she hissed angrily.

"Scourge, what you doing?" a female brown chipmunk with red hair walked up to them.

"Oh, it's you two losers" the brown chipmunk said rudely.

"Sally" Amy and Nebula said in unison.

"We meet again pinky and creepy" Sally smirked.

Nebula and Amy didn't say anything; they just stick their tongue out. All of a sudden, two male hedgehogs found Nebula and Amy.

"Girls" the blue and black hedgehogs said. They walked up to their girls and saw Scourge and Sally.

"What are you doing here?" the blue hedgehog glared.

"Sonic, what a pleasant surprise" Scourge smirked evilly.

"Surprise to see your ugly face again" Sonic said.

"Hi Sonikku" Sally flirted. This made Amy very pissed.

"Don't you dare call my pet name to him, Sally" Amy glared.

"So what pinky, you're just a brat" Sally said to her.

"Say that again and I'll hit your nutty head" Nebula hissed.

"Now come on doll, no need to get angry" Scourge said as he grabs her chin and tries to kiss her but she grabs his wrist and squeezes it really hard with her super strength.

"OW! Sheesh, you're stronger than last time" Scourge winced in pain.

"Touch me again, and I'll crush you" Nebula said angrily. She lets go of him.

"Whatever creepy. It's been a pleasure to see you. Bye losers" Sally said as she and Scourge left.

"Finally they're gone" the black hedgehog said.

"Let's get out of here before I go crazy, Shadow" Nebula said as she calms down, her eyes returned to normal.

"Yeah, I almost lost my temper. But thanks for defending me Nebula" Amy said.

"No problem Amy, you're like a sister to me" Nebula smiled.

"Really?"

"Mmhmm" Nebula nodded.

"Am I like a brother to you Nebs?" Sonic asked.

"Hmm…..you sure are. My brother" Nebula said sarcastically.

The four hedgehogs walked outside; it was night time already. They walked up to the blue-violet Honda Civic car. Shadow and Sonic took the backseat, Amy took the passenger seat, and Nebula was the driver since this was her car. The three hedgehogs buckled up as Nebula starts the car and drove out of the mall.

* * *

><p><strong>What did Scourge do to Nebula in the past? Find out on Ch.2<strong>


	2. Ch2 Nebula's Past

**Chapter 2: Nebula's Past**

Nebula driving through the highway; she was too quiet as it made her friends worry.

"Nebula, you okay?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I just keep having memory flashbacks of Scourge. They won't go away" Nebula said and sighs.

"Memory flashbacks?" Shadow said.

"Oh, I guess you want to know? Well Shadow, Scourge was my ex-boyfriend back then" Nebula said.

"Ex-boyfriend? When did this happen?" Shadow wanted to know. This made Nebula sigh.

"Alright, I'll tell you the whole story. Three years ago when I first met Scourge…"

_**(Flashback, Nebula's POV)**_

_I was 16 years old; I was in Station Square Park sitting on the bench. I was feeling sad that my father died two days ago. And here I am, all alone. I then took out my black hardcover drawing book and began to draw pictures. _

_An hour later; I felt a hand touched my shoulder, as I look over my shoulder and saw a green hedgehog wearing a black leather jacket._

"_Hi there" green hedgehog greeted to me._

"_Hi" I said sadly and looked away. _

"_Hey, why the long face?" he asked as he sat next to me._

"_I don't want to talk about it" I said as I felt a tear sliding down my face._

"_What's a pretty girl doing out here all alone?" _

_I looked back at him. "My father died two days ago. And I have no one"_

"_I'm sorry to hear that, but do you have a mother?" he asked me._

"_She died too when I was a kid. I have to go" I said as I was about to get up but he stopped me. _

"_Don't go, I don't like seeing you all sad. How about I take you to my place and make you feel better?" _

"_Really?" I asked._

"_Of course. By the way I'm Scourge"_

"_Nice to meet you Scourge, my name is Nebula" _

"_That's a pretty name. Now come on, let's go"_

_I never knew he cared about me; months later we became a couple. We dated, hang out, and he also gave me a blue-violet keychain heart. But a year later, it wasn't going very well. Why? Because he cheated on me with another girl. I was heading back home carrying a bag of groceries. I made it home and opened the door._

"_Scourge I'm home" I called out his name, but no response. All of sudden my ears perked up to the sound of moaning. I didn't want to tip toe because it would make a sound. So I floated in the air and flew slowly and quietly upstairs to the sound that was coming from. The moaning grew loud as I knew I was getting closer to the sound. It was leading me to Scourge's room. I was about to open the door but I heard a female voice._

"_Mmm…..you're a good kisser Scourge" female voice said. I then heard Scourge's voice._

"_Yeah, better than Nebula's kiss" Scourge said. This made my heart shattered; this could mean that Scourge was cheating on me with another girl. So I listened to what they are saying._

"_What do you think she'll say that we are dating for two weeks?" girl's voice asked._

"_Don't worry Fiona babe, she's just a bitch with no parents. Besides, I don't love her, I was just messing around with her when we first met" Scourge said. I realized that he lied to me. I thought I loved him and he loved me back, but it was all a lie. No wonder why he comes home late at midnight for the last two weeks. He told me that he was working late, but I finally realized that he was dating another girl behind my back. I can't believe this. My thoughts interrupted by Fiona's voice._

"_Yeah, and you also told me she has stupid powers. Pathetic" Fiona laughed._

"_You got that right babe. No wonder why she's a freak" Scourge said. I couldn't take it anymore. My anger was awakening; my eyes glowed in purple aura. My fists were manipulating purple energy blasts; and my fangs were gritting. But I realize that I didn't want to cause violence, so I took a deep breath and cool down as my eyes stopped glowing, so as my energy blasts from my fists. I kicked the door as it opened. I saw Scourge and the fox that was Fiona, they were wearing their clothes on. I guess that they didn't 'do it.' I never had 'you know what' with Scourge because I wasn't ready. Good thing I'm still a virgin. I glared at the two as they were completely still; I guess they thought I heard every word to what they said about me. Which I did. I looked at Scourge._

"_Nebula I-I-I c-c-can explain-" I interrupted his sentence because I did not want to hear his excuse. _

"_Explain that you were cheating on me again?" I snarled at him._

"_Babe, it's….not…..what….you…..think" I walked up to him and slapped him hard on his face. _

"_Don't ever call me 'babe' you lying moron!" I growled. _

"_Hey! Don't slap him you bitch!" Fiona glared at me. I was starting to get really mad. My eyes glowed in purple aura again, this made Fiona scared._

"_What. Did. You. Call. Me?" I gritted my fangs angrily._

"…_..Um….." she couldn't speak._

"_Just as I thought" I looked back at Scourge._

"_Nebula please, I didn't mean-" I slapped him again._

"_No. I don't want to hear it. I heard you say that you were only messing with me. And you called me a freak. We're through, this is the third time you cheated on me. I'm leaving this house" I was about to go to the window but a hand grabbed my arm._

"_Nebula please, give me another chance, I promise I won't do it again! I swear!" he begged. I wasn't going to forgive him again like the last time he did. I gripped his hand that was on my arm and tightly squeezed it really hard as it was making him wince in pain._

"_No Scourge. You promised me that you wouldn't cheat on me again. You lied to me and never kept your promise" I said._

"_I-I-I did keep my promise" he lied. I gripped his hand very hard as I could hear bones breaking. _

"_No you did not Scourge. You lied to me. Don't you know what it feels like to have a broken heart shattered to pieces?" I was producing tears, "Or what it feels like to not have parents or someone to care for you?" I waited for his answer, but nothing came out. "Of course you don't. I thought that you were the one who cared about me" I was crying hard, "But I-I-I w-w-was wrong!" I shouted. I sobbed hard. Fiona looked at me and frowned to what I just said. She had a tear sliding down on her cheek._

"_My god, Nebula I feel so sorry for you" Fiona said in a gentle voice. She looks back at Scourge. _

"_How could you do that to her Scourge? I can't believe you were a heartless jerk! Nebula's right, you don't care about anyone or me! We're through!" Fiona screamed as she left the room. _

"_Fiona! Wait!" Scourge called for her but she was gone. He looked back at me and was about to punch me but I grabbed his fist. I lowered his fist down and used my other hand to punch him. He was on the floor, I see his nose bleed. My eyes flared up in purple aura._

"_I don't need this" I reached in my jean pocket and took out the blue-violet keychain heart that he gave me. I closed my eyes and clutched the keychain with my super strength. As the keychain was crushed in my hand, I open my hand revealing the keychain was crushed into dust. Scourge saw what I did; he didn't move or do anything._

"_Goodbye Scourge" I opened the window, I was about to fly but Scourge grabbed me and pinned me on the floor, he got on top of me and was about to take off my shirt but I used my super strength to flip him over, I was on top of him as I pinned his wrists down. My eyes were still glowing, I snarled like an animal to make him look scared._

"_You were about to rape me weren't you! YOU ARE A PERVERT!" I shouted at him, this was making him really scared, well good for him. I tightened his wrists again crushing his bones. He was screaming in pain._

"_P-P-Please! You're hurting me!" he begged for me to stop._

"_Are you going to let me leave?" _

"_Y-Y-YES!" I let go of him and got off of him as I went back to the window. I jumped out the window and flew away._

_**(End Flashback; end of Nebula's POV)**_

As Nebula told the whole story to her friends, they were completely still. Nebula was keeping her eye on the road as she was driving.

"My god. He was a heartless jerk" Amy said. Nebula sighs.

"Yeah, and he got drunk and tries to rape girls but I was the one that stopped him and saved innocent women. And that's where I first met Amy, he tried to rape her but I got there in time to save her" Nebula said.

"Wow. And you saved Rose from that pervert. You did the right thing Nebula" Shadow said.

"Thanks Shadow" Nebula said as she continues driving.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Nebula :( She was heartbroken by Scourge, and she now hates him.<strong>


	3. Ch3 Put The Past Behind

**Chapter 3: Put the Past Behind**

Nebula and Amy dropped off their boyfriends' place. They thanked their girlfriends and said goodnight. Nebula and Amy head back home. As they got to their apartment, they went to their rooms, brushed their teeth, and went to bed.

An hour later; Nebula was awake, she could not sleep. She gets up and goes to her desk. She grabs her drawing book and went back in her bed. She turns on her lamp that was beside the bed. She crossed her legs in Indian style and opens her book to the page drawing of Amy, Sonic, Shadow, and herself. She smiled a little bit; she turned to the next page to a photo picture of her and Shadow at Twinkle Park. She chuckled quietly. She remembers how she and Shadow had a great time together at Twinkle Park.

Few minutes later; she goes back to sleep. Outside her window to the top of the roof, there were two dark figures.

"She's asleep. You know what to do" female figure said.

"Yes. As I get the pink girl, she will wake up in the morning and you know the rest" male figure said.

"Yeah, once we got the pink tramp, we get the blue cutie" female figure said. The male figure chuckled evilly.

"Okay let's do this"

* * *

><p>It was morning; Nebula was awake as she stretched her muscles. She puts her shoes on and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Once she was done in the bathroom, she noticed that Amy's door is open. She goes inside Amy's room; she looked around and sees that Amy was not here. She then saw a note on the bed. She picks up the note and reads.<p>

**_Dear Nebula,_**

**_We got your pinky friend. If you want to see her again, come to my house. Be there or you'll never see your friend again._**

**_Scourge and Sally_**

As she finished reading the note, she crumpled it in her hand. Her eyes glowed in purple aura.

"Scourge" she hissed angrily.

With Shadow; Shadow was looking all over the house to find Sonic. But then, he found a note on the table. He picks up the note and reads.

**_Dear Shadow,_**

**_I have your faker friend. If you want to see him again, come to my house. Be there or bluey dies. _**

**_Scourge and Sally_**

Shadow finished reading; he takes out his green chaos emerald and chaos controlled to Nebula's apartment.

With Nebula; Nebula was sitting crossed legged in Indian style on her bed. She suddenly saw a bright light in her room, it was Shadow.

"Shadow?"

"Nebs, Scourge and Sally captured Sonic" Shadow said. Nebula puts her head down and sighs.

"Sonic too? Amy was also captured too"

"Rose too? We got to go and save them"

Nebula sighs sadly again and looks away.

"Nebula what's wrong?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know if I can face Scourge again"

"Why?"

"Because it brings back memories. I can't do this Shadow, he broke my heart badly. It hurts" Nebula said as she sobs. Shadow walks up to Nebula and wraps his arms around her waist. As Nebula felt his arms, she buries his white furry chest and continues to sob. Shadow stroked her ponytail quills softly, trying to calm her down from crying.

"Shh…..don't cry Nebula. I know what it feels to be heartbroken" Shadow said softly. Nebula calms herself and looks up at Shadow.

"Y-Y-You d-d-do?" Nebula sniffled from sobbing.

"Yes. When I lost Maria, I was heartbroken that I saw her die. I put the past behind me. So that I could move on and find someone else. That is until I met you. You healed my heart for me" Shadow said as he continues to pet her ponytail quills. This made her purr as she nuzzled his furry chest.

"Oh, Shadow" she continues to purr softly, this made Shadow smile at how cute she purred.

"You're right Shadow, I should put the past behind. Right now, we got to save Sonic and Amy"

"That a girl. Do you know where Scourge lives?"

"Yeah, come on" as she and Shadow left the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww...Shadow really has a heart. <strong>


	4. Ch4 Nebula vs Scourge

**Chapter 4: Nebula vs Scourge**

**_With Scourge and Sally_**

Scourge tied Sonic's wrists behind his back, same with Sally as she did with Amy. Then, they tied a bandana on their mouths. They tried to speak but only muffled sounds were heard. Sally stroked her finger on Sonic's face. This made his back quills stand up in defense. Sally took her finger away from him, but smiles evilly.

"You don't have to mad Sonic" Sally said seductively.

Sonic growling in muffled. Same with Amy.

**_With Shadow and Nebula_**

Nebula was carrying Shadow in bridle style; she flew down to where Scourge's house is. As she lands on the ground, she puts Shadow down.

"Don't worry Sonic and Amy, we're here to save you" Nebula said.

Shadow and Nebula walks up the steps and tries to open the door but it's locked.

"Damn. It's locked" Shadow said.

"I have an idea" Nebula flew to Scourge's mailbox and lifts it up. Shadow was confused.

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked.

"Sending Scourge a special mail delivery. Now stand back"

Shadow moved aside and watched Nebula as she swung the mailbox and busted the door open. Nebula tossed the mailbox over to the side. She looks back at Shadow with a grin on her face.

"And that's what you call a special delivery. 'We're here to kick your butt'" Nebula joked. This made Shadow chuckle.

"Good one"

As Shadow and Nebula entered in, they stayed quiet to hear any sound. Then, their ears perked up as they heard a quiet muffled sound. It was coming from the basement.

"You hear it?" Nebula asked.

"Yeah, they're downstairs" Shadow said.

With Sonic and Amy; they just sat there waiting for someone to come here and rescue them. They heard a door creek.

"They're here" Sally said.

"Finally" Scourge said.

Two hedgehogs coming downstairs and saw their friends tied up in ropes. Then they glared at the green hedgehog and the chipmunk.

"So, you finally came" Scourge smirked evilly.

"I don't have time for this Scourge. Now let my friends go" Nebula demanded.

"Let me think…..no"

"I said let them go!" Nebula snarled.

"Now don't get moody, Nebula. I just want to talk" Scourge said.

"What?" Nebula questioned.

"What happened between us? We once dated, hang out, and I gave you that lucky keychain, but you broke it"

"That was in the past Scourge. You broke my heart very badly. I was stupid to fall in love with you. You cheated on me" Nebula hissed.

"So what? I date with other girls, but I still love you" Scourge faked smile. This made Nebula hiss angrily.

"I don't love you anymore. You're just a player"

"Don't love me anymore? Come on, get over it"

"Shut up! You're just annoying me you dumbass!" Nebula snarled angrily as her eyes glowed purple.

"Sheesh. Why do your eyes glow purple?" Scourge asked.

"It does that when I'm feeling….PISSED OFF!" Nebula threw her purple energy blast right at Scourge, knocking down him and Sally like a bowling ball.

"Shadow go get Sonic and Amy" Nebula told him.

"Okay. But what about you?" Shadow asked.

"I'm going to settle Scourge once and for all. Now go before-UGH!" Nebula was tackled by Scourge.

"NEBULA!" Shadow screamed.

"Shadow go!" Nebula shouted. She kicked Scourge off of her and gets back up. Shadow snapped back and ran to Sonic and Amy. He unties them both freely.

"Thanks Shadow" they both said at the same time.

"Don't mention it"

With Scourge and Nebula

Nebula blocks Scourge's punches and kicks. She grabbed his arm and elbow punches.

"Come on babe! Come to daddy!"

Nebula grinned and spots a piano. She lifts up the piano and….

"Oh hell no!" Scourge tries to move aside but got hit by the piano. The music notes blared.

"Who's your daddy now?" Nebula grinned.

Scourge kicked the broken keyboards off of him and recovers back.

"I'll show you who's daddy!"

"Bring it!" this made Scourge laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Look behind you"

Nebula looks over her shoulder but got kicked in the back by Sally. Nebula collapsed by a powerful kick. She groans in pain.

"Hurts doesn't it you little creepy bitch!" Sally smirked.

But Nebula used her healing powers to heal her injury. She soon recovers fast and gets back up. Nebula's eyes glowed brightly in purple as she floats up in the air. She lifts up Sally and tossed her to Scourge knocking them both down. She flew slowly towards them.

"**_Scourge!"_ **her voice turned deeper and darkly by her anger, "**_This is the last time I ever see your pathetic face again! If you try to hurt me or my friends again, I'll kick your ass so hard that you won't be able to sit your butt anywhere! GOT IT!_**" she roared. This got Scourge very scared as he nodded nervously.

"**_Good! And you too Sally_**!" her voice got deeper. Sally nodded. Nebula soon calms down as she collapsed to the floor breathing heavy. Her friends ran into her and help her stand up.

"…Thanks….guys…." she breathes in and out trying to calm down. But then, she faints as Shadow caught her in time. He carried her bridle style.

"Is she okay?" Amy concerned.

"She probably used up all her anger. She needs to rest. Now let's go home" Shadow said.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa! Never make Nebula very pissed off! Just kidding! <strong>


	5. Ch5 Final Chapter

**Chapter 5: Final Chapter**

Shadow carries Nebula in bridle style; he couldn't help but look at how beautiful she is when she sleeps. She looked so peaceful. Sonic and Amy noticed too. Nebula was waking up as she opens her eyes slowly, she sees a blurry black figure; as her vision clears up, and she noticed that Shadow was carrying her. Shadow saw that she was awake.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty" Shadow joked. This made her giggle cutely.

"Hey" she said softly.

As they made it to Amy and Nebula's apartment; Shadow sets Nebula in her bed gently.

"Thanks…..Shadow"

"No problem Nebula. You look so beautiful when you sleep" this made Nebula blush.

"Awww….you're making me blush" she giggled cutely. Shadow smiled at how cute she giggled.

"Shadow?"

"Yes?"

"Could you sleep with me for the night" Nebula asked.

"…..Um….." Shadow blushed.

"Pleeeaaasee" she used her cute puppy eyes.

"Damn it. Too cute" Shadow blushed hard as it made her giggle again.

"Awww…..thanks Shadow" Nebula giggled.

Shadow took off his shoes, same with Nebula's. Shadow and Nebula were in their blanket sheets; Shadow wrapped his arms around Nebula's waist and pulled her close to his white furry chest. Nebula also wrapped her arms around him and snuggled his warm furry chest. This made her purr cutely like a kitten. Shadow heard her purr; he really liked hearing her purr, so he stroked her ponytail. He felt a soft vibration on his chest, he knew it was Nebula snuggling and purring on his chest.

With Sonic and Amy

Amy wanted Sonic to sleep with her. He agreed and got in the bed with her. They snuggled on each other's chest, making them purr softly. They soon fell asleep.

**The End**


End file.
